


Who Really Rescued Alex?

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: I know how Alex got out of the silo





	Who Really Rescued Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Who Really Rescued Alex? 

by Ursula 

 

 

He was a person who heard things. He was a survivor, a rodent of sorts, used to dark places and danger. He was a thief. He was seen as an immoral creature that was hated by men. He was accused of worse crimes then even as vile a thing as he was could have managed in one lifetime. 

 

He was not the sort that played a hero, but he knew that the man he planned to rescue had so much in common with him. Yes, he knew that Alex Krycek was called a rat. 

 

He too was called a rodent. 

 

He understood the man. He had struggled with aliens, well with one alien. He shuddered as he recalled his abductions by the things. He might not be the sort of creature that took a stand, but he knew that everything on Earth had more in common with each other then with the cold alien invaders with their powerful weapons and their nefarious motives for their actions. 

 

So he was here. It didn't frighten him to be so deep and dark. He was a creature who was comfortable with dark and deep places. He had tunneled in worse places. The alien ship gave him pause, but he had experienced that as well. 

 

Being a wise creature, he came prepared. He lifted Krycek's head and brought the elixir he had carried with him to the oily lips. The ill man drank deeply of the orange vegetable juice. His rescuer wiped away the black fluid from Krycek's eyes. The eyes were so beautiful, green, almost leafy reminding him of his addiction. Yes, they were nearly the color of the fronds on top of one of his favorite things. 

 

As Krycek grew stronger, the man whispered "Why? Why did you help me?" 

 

He paused and thought. There were so many possible answers, but all he could say was "What's up, doc? I understand. I understand what it is to love someone who hurts you. To hover near, longing for a sight of him, although he may kill you if he sees you." 

 

Bugs sighed, thinking of his dear one. "Oh, Elmer, his shining head, his thick pink lips, his gravely voice as sexy as the staples in the middle of a dirty magazine! Was he never to have him?" 

 

Despite his weakness, Alex ignored the fuzzy grayness of his savior. He ignored the huge ears, the buckteeth and the nose that was even stranger then Mulder's. He clutched the furry mitt with compassion. 

 

Yes, there was no brotherhood stronger then that of unrequited lovers! 

 

Krycek said, "I understand, Bugs. I really understand" 

 

Ehh, that's all folks! 

 

 

ursula4x@Aol.com 

Ursula's Page 

 

 

 

Oh, Additional Disclaimer, Bugs and Elmer belong to Warner Brothers. No money made. Poor, but crazed fan fiction addict doesn't want to be sued. 

Disclaimer: Seriously now, folks, wouldn't you love to see this snippet offered in evidence in a court case? 

back to top


End file.
